Follow Your Heart
by Reverse Keyblade
Summary: It has been several weeks since Sora and Riku returned home. The young Keyblade Master has had other thoughts on his mind lately, and it concerns his adventure and a drawing in the secret place. Will he follow his own advice, and follow his heart? UPDATED


(A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a oneshot! I tried to keep everyone in character as best I could, and keep it in the style of Kingdom Hearts I and II. So after you're done, leave a good and constructive review! No flames, please! This story is best read while listening to the Simple and Clean Orchestra Version!)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix

Evening slowly began to fall upon the small world of Destiny Islands. The sun glowed a golden red, casting yet another beautiful sunset upon the islands. To its inhabitants, it was simply the ending to another quiet day.

However, to several, it was a great relief, for they knew that this world was connected to one that was much bigger.

A teenage boy, with brown, spiky hair and crystal-blue eyes, sat on a bent-over tree near the ocean, staring absentmindedly as he listened to the crashing noises of the waves on the golden sand. He ran his hand through his hair, and let out a small sigh. Sora still did not believe his adventure was quite over—it seemed like yesterday that he, Riku, and Kairi had all been itching to get off of these islands.

_"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!"_

_"There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

_"This is real…"_

_Kairi…_

The young boy shook his head to clear his mind, in the hopes that it would help him think. It didn't help at all: the image she had finished in the secret cave of giving a paopu fruit back to him seemingly burned into his eyes.

What was a Keyblade Master to do?

"_Don't you see yet? Kairi's heart rests within you!"_

_"Sora! Come back Sora!"_

Ever since that day that he had sacrificed himself to restore her heart to her, he realized how strongly he truly felt towards her. In that way, she was able to restore him from becoming a Heartless.

"Jeez", muttered Sora, letting a spasm of frustration flit across his face, soon replaced by his normally carefree smile. After defeating Xemnas, something like this should be easy.

After all, Sora was the one who told him that one should let their heart guide them.

He swung his legs back and forth on the tree, a large grin spread across his face as a larger wave from the ocean sprayed mist across his black outfit: the magical one crafted near the beginning of his journey by the 3 sisters.

"Sora!" called a female voice. Sora turned, and smiled—hoping he wasn't blushing, he called back,

"Hey Kairi!" As the slender, teenaged princess of heart walked over, he truly noticed just how beautiful she really was. Her red hair and blue eyes seemed like the most precious things in the universe to him. He also knew how pure her heart was, and having gone to such lengths to save her made her that much more important to him.

"Sora, you lazy bum!..." giggled Kairi, greeting him with her usual reply. "Have you been out here all day!"

" No…" replied Sora "A little while…just thinking. You know?" Kairi's look turned slightly more downcast.

"About all that's happened?"

"Yeah"

_"—I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you!—"_

_"Take care of her". _

_"You've changed, Kairi. But I'm just glad you're here". _

They both looked out across the ocean, a short silence falling over them. Sora was happy to leave it like that—until Kairi asked a question that had been on her mind since Sora had come to rescue her in The World That Never Was.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" He turned, grinning at her.

"When you told me at the castle that I had changed…what did you mean?" She said curiously.

"I…well…you'd grown m—", he paused, Kairi looking at him with a curious but innocent look in her face.

_Let your Heart guide you._

Sora decided to do what he always said, and let his heart guide him.

"--You'd grown more beautiful", he finished meekly, eyes closing and smiling again. If he had kept them open, he would have noticed her face blush and the happy look she gave him.

"You're still Sora," replied Kairi softly, and Sora felt his heart warm at the sight of the smile on her face.

_"Wherever you go, I'm always with you!"_

_"No! I won't let him go!"_

_"Open your eyes!"_

A slight breeze blew, and both teens turned their faces into the wind.

"So where else did you visit on your journey?" questioned Kairi, scooting much closer to Sora. "I never got to hear the whole story, you bum!" Sora grinned, and began to recant some of his fonder memories of the adventure.

"So you really got to sing with a mermaid? Sora, you never told me you could sing!" And fly, too! I'm not sure I believe that one".

"I didn't think you would!" replied Sora, "I'll just have to show you someday. I still have the Keyblade! I can prove it!" He lifted his hand, and the yellow and silver key sparkled magically into his palm.

"I know you can, " murmured Kairi, "And I can't wait to go to these worlds with you". She brushed her long red hair out of her eyes, and looked up at the sky. The clouds glowed in the reddening glow of the horizon.

_Tell Her._

"Kairi…" began Sora, a little uncertainly.

"Oh?" Kairi turned to look at him again. Although he didn't look to serious, this was about as serious as Sora ever was.

_"It's my lucky charm, so you have to bring it back to me, okay?"_

_"—I promise!"_

_"W—We're back!"_

_"You're home."_

"I visited the secret place the other day…" he said slowly, seeing a light of comprehension dawn in her brilliant eyes.

"Really?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back . "I…" Kairi stopped, not sure of how she should proceed. However, to Sora, her actions seemed different.

_Trust Kairi to draw things out. _

"And…well…" Sora stopped again, until he felt a slight jolt where his heart was, feeling somewhat akin to when Ansem pointed his Keyblade at him.

_Tell Her._

He decided to follow his own advice, and let his heart guide him. "…I saw the drawing of the two of us…and the paopu fruit. " Letting his nervousness fuel him, he plunged onward. "And after all of this, I have to tell you how much I care for you, Kairi…" Sora looked down.

"And that in my heart…I love you." He finished, still looking at his jet-black shoes.

There was silence. And Kairi finally understood why Sora had been so nervous all this time.

Sora thought the silence would go on for eternity.

Until he felt a soft palm cup the side of his face. His blue eyes looked up and met blue eyes that held a magical sparkle to them. His heart rose at the sight of Kairi's smile.

"Sora..."she said softly.

"Hm?" Before Sora knew it, he was leaning into her, their lips brushing softly in a gentle kiss: pure, yet unsealing both their hearts and leading to their realization of love for one another. They broke apart after a few magical moments, grins on both their faces, eyes searching each other. Until a slightly breathless Kairi spoke again:

"Silly…I wouldn't have it any other way!"

_"Our Hearts are connected…even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore!"_

FIN

So what'd you think? Leave a Review! And any suggests for some oneshots or stories, please leave 'em! I'd be glad to give them a go!

--Keybladem


End file.
